


Dark Angel

by Heybells2055



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heybells2055/pseuds/Heybells2055
Summary: Morticia and Gomez are out in their graveyard, wrapping up their nightly talk. Gomez can't help but admire his wife.





	Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Love their love.  
> They are goals!
> 
> Please enjoy
> 
> ☆▪~°°°~▪☆

She was divine, sitting beside him, bathed in moonlight, the shadows playing off her skin in such a lovely way… he would never bore of looking at her, even after all these years. 

“Gomez?” Her voice was silk to his ears and he smiled involuntarily at the sound of it. His heart skipped a beat as her dark eyes locked onto his. “Have you been listening to me darling?” She peered at him, raising an eyebrow delicately in question.

“Oh my love, every word.” He let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch, reluctantly dragging his eyes away from the loveliest creature he’s ever seen to stare out into the graveyard. The tombstones had the many names of their relatives carved on them and Gomez smiled fondly as he read over some of the names. It was around 8pm or so, the shadows were not at their darkest yet, and Morticia and himself had been out in the graveyard for sometime now. They sat alone out here often, catching up with each other and talking about the day. Or the parts of the day they had been separated. Morticia had just been telling him about her renewed interest in taking up painting again. which he couldn't help but support with every fiber of his being; her paintings were so dark and mysterious...like her. Beautiful. 

“Tish, I think taking up painting again is a wonderful idea. Your artwork is so... dreadful.” The wistful tone in his voice was impossible to disguise.

Morticia smiled in response and scooted closer. “Oh Gomez, you always know just what to say...” She let out a content sigh that melted him so completely that he could not resist wrapping an arm around her delicate shoulders and pulling her flush to his side. “I must admit my heart... I lost passion for my painting when I took up raising my beloved garden. Such man eating beast...my plants are simply wonderful. However, I’ve been so enchantingly dreary lately ... I just can't help but want to paint again.” She confessed, resting her hand on Gomez’s chest.

Gomez set up straighter and let out a delighted laugh. “You mean that? You’ve been dreary?” A giddiness rose up as she nodded an affirmative and met his eyes again. 

“The worst.” Her voice was low and seductive, but he heard the words clearly.

“Oh Cara Mia! You ravish me with just your words! A tiger would rip off his strips to hear you say such a thing! A Shark would spit out his teeth!” He kissed her cheek much to her bliss. “I would walk to hell just to know you are so miserable with me! I am quite dreary myself and I can only say with great honor that it is you’re doing.”

“Really? After all this time? Cavaliere Mio... you’re too much.” 

“Rip out my heart Morticia, and keep it. It’s yours whenever you desire.” He kissed her hand then, trying and failing to contain his emotions. He loved her more than anything. 

“Oh Gomez...your heart was mine the day you carved my initials on your leg.” Morticia looked at him with such love that his heart almost stopped. What did he ever do to deserve her? 

“My dear, the night is young.” He decided she needed to be celebrated. “We can talk out here in this horrible wretched graveyard for more hours if you wish, but allow me to take you out? I wish to treat you to dinner.” He held her hand, the usual nervousness in his stomach whenever he asked her out rising up. Sure they’ve been married for years, but he still hoped that she would say yes to him and he still wanted to impress her. 

“Gomez...what a lovely idea. Can we go to that rotten little restaurant I adore so? The haunted one?” Morticia’s red lips made an attractive smile, and he bent down to kiss her, unable to stop himself. 

“I’ll take you anywhere you wish to go. The catacombs in Paris! The eye of a tornado! The tombs of Egypt! You name it and it is yours, my dark angel.”

Morticia stood up and offered out her hand, which he took. “Gomez...the only thing I want is you.” She laughed then, a beautiful wicked sound, and led the way back up to the house. “Can we change first? I feel like dressing up for you.” 

“You’re already perfect.” She was awe inspiring. Breath taking.

“You’re so tragic Gomez, don't torture yourself.” She grinned and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Together they walked towards the house, smiling at each other.

"I love you too, Tish."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!
> 
> tell me what you think! 
> 
> I don't bite
> 
> Bye kids be good!


End file.
